Gozel: CAMELOTUS
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: What happens when the 'unhappily ever after' gets a second chance? Join Arthur as he unravels the fictional story book of Camelotus. Tales of love, truth, and deceit will come his way. In all of that, can he create the romance he seeks from Meldy?
1. Camelotus Prologue

**_Last time on NNT: GOZEL..._**

 ** _Meldy was leaning her front body against the concrete railing of the balcony. She seems to be looking at the stars fading since it's gonna be morning soon. Arthur also noticed that she looked a little pale. The palace lights were shining on where she was standing on._**

 ** _"uh..M..Meldy." the blonde turned around to meet Arthur.  
"King Arthur..." she acknowledged him. "what brings you here?" that question got Arthur wondering. What was he really here for? He thought fast..any reason at all..then a thought came to mind. He tried his best to keep his cool.  
"I..I'm just making sure that you're okay." That's all? He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"oh...well as you can see..I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern your Highness." Arthur could have sworn that she blushed...but it faded. Maybe it was just his imagination? And It's still night time so he wouldn't exactly know if it was a blush.  
"and also...I wanted to properly thank you..."  
"for what?" Arthur went over and sat on the concrete railing. He also noticed how short he is compared to Meldy. Well that's embarrassing for him.  
"years ago...you helped me escape from getting killed by those monsters in the Canyon...you disappeared before I turned around to thank you." Meldy recalled.  
"Ah yes!...I remember you..."  
"Now that I've got the chance to meet you again, I wanted to properly thank you...so...thanks for saving me back then...and also saving me at present time." Arthur thanked her. Meldy frowned..this made Arthur very worried.  
"It's my fault. None of this would have happened if I had listened to Papa."  
"Papa?...I didn't know you had a dad...who is he? And what does that have to do with you being at fault?"  
"Meliodas-sama...he's my Papa." Arthur was frozen. He thought to himself, Meliodas? Her Father? How can his idol –not to mention that looks younger than him- could possibly have a child like Meldy?  
"I see...wow...I did not know about that..haha." well this was all so sudden. He sees Meldy still frowning. Guilt was covering her. He stopped his nervousness. "so...why is it your fault then?"_**

 ** _"I was born with it...I had no control over the disease. It acts on it's own. If...If I had kept still yesterday night like how Papa had told me to do...all of this wouldn't have happened...this could have been prevented. It's my fault...It's all my fault!"_**

 ** _"No it is not!" Arthur yelled out loud. He was extremely curious about knowing more about Meldy from the past till what happened yesterday...but right now, he'll just have to ask another time._**

 ** _"You were born like this, you didn't have a choice...it just stucked with you. What happened to you is not your fault. You didn't want any of this, you were given with it ... without your will ...so You are not at fault here. Nobody blames you. I don't blame you Meldy so you shouldn't either." Arthur stood up facing Meldy. His posture straight and stiff. Even though he didn't stand a chance to Meldy's height. He meant it. Dead serious._**

 ** _"King Arthur-"  
"Do not call me King Arthur!" Meldy flinched a bit. "Just...Arthur...no formalities needed." His expression softened. Meldy clearly blushed.  
"So this is what it feels like...to actually like someone.." Meldy said that out loud without thinking. Arthur heard that loud and clear. He couldn't believe what he just heard...She likes him...Meldy likes him? "I um...well I kinda liked you too." This was getting awkward. Meldy blushed yet again._**

 ** _There was silence in the air. None of them hasn't said a word so Arthur thought to break the silence.  
"so...what about now?"  
"huh?"  
"I heard what you did from Meliodas...he told me what happened to Lancelot..and at Liones,...so, now that the Knights are okay and you're back to normal..." He is assuming that Meldy is 100% alright. What else is he gonna say?_**

 ** _"Arthur...there's something else I have to tell you..." as Meldy opened her mouth to say what was about to happen, Arthur's world came crashing down to him like getting hit with a ton of bricks. The silent reasons Meldy had said were breaking him slowly._**

 ** _"When the sun rises, I will cease to exist..." She turned away from him and watched the sky with a frown. Arthur stood frozen. The girl he likes was gonna disappear. "My body will vanish into tiny particles of light...you'll never see me again." There was a small tear cascading down her cheek.  
"W..Why?" a sweat dropped. Arthur held in the feeling of disbelief. Meldy started telling Arthur how her blood was only limited to heal her. And since Merlin used all of it in the cure the humans turned to demons, there was nothing left for her to feed upon. Not even her Father's blood._**

 ** _Arthur didn't say a word. They were silent for a minute. A hundred questions lingered in Arthur's mind, and they are all about Meldy's disappearance. He felt arms wrapped around him. That snapped him out of his trance. Meldy hugged Arthur to calm him down. Moments later, Arthur returned the gesture. Meldy ruffled his hair. "You know, Papa would probably scold me for holding a man like this.." Meldy joked. Somehow Arthur let out a laugh.  
"Yeah... I guess." He chuckled. He can perfectly imagine an over-protective Meliodas threatening him innocently with his broken blade. Meldy then let go of him and proceeded to sit on the railings.  
"Are you...sad?"  
"To be honest...yes I am. I just found out that the girl who saved me is gonna vanish...probably never gonna see her again...probably forever..." a frown resulted.  
"At least...you got the chance to meet me again.." Meldy tried her best to make Arthur's remaining time with her worth it.  
"Yeah..I guess..." silence enveloped them yet again._**

 ** _"Arthur...can I ask a favor?" Meldy played with her fingers.  
"Oh...sure! sure!..anything...it's your last day...whatever you want...I'll try my best to fulfill it..." Arthur was determined to make her wish come true. Whatever could she want in her remaining hour? He saw a glint in her eyes. Something he could not understand._**

 ** _"Is it alright...if...if I kiss you?"_**

 ** _His eyes were wide open. Meldy blushed as she twirled pieces of her hair. "y...you're joking right?" did she say it right? Was this a dream? His heart was beating from her bluntness.  
"I...I always wondered how special it felt. Papa use to tell me how much he loved Mama...Hawk would lecture me about love and romance. He also mentioned about...about a kiss. Papa said that...he wanted to kiss Mama too before she...she...passed away..." She didn't let that memory ruin her moment. "I...I'm just curious..." her blush was now visible. "Papa says that...a first kiss is special..." Meldy kept stuttering. "I..I wasn't thinking straight when I...you know...I..I..." she couldn't continue her sentence._**

 ** _"When you kissed me?" Arthur finished. A smile was made from his sentence. He can recall how she let him drank her blood via a simple kiss. Meldy nodded. Her head hung low from embarrassment._**

 ** _"Uh..never mind..maybe I'm asking too much..." she let out a breath. Arthur wouldn't do that right? Meldy felt two hands on both sides of her legs. Arthur stood in front of her. His gaze was serious yet gentle.  
"No...it's not too much..." he raised his head and leaned closer. Meldy felt a strange sensation of butterflies in her stomach.  
"I wanna...do it again before I go..." goosebumps suddenly started forming on her skin. Meldy put her hands on Arthur's shoulders."What is this...f..feeling?" with her head looking down, she too leaned in till the both touched foreheads._**

 ** _"this a feeling...of a favor being fulfilled..." were Arthur's last words before the two touched lips._**

 ** _*****_**

 **Normal POV**

 **Now...**

 **Arthur Pendragon stood in the same spot of the castle's balcony where he shared that special moment with Meldy. A look of sadness consumed his expression. He missed her. It's been several months since the last time he saw her. Meldy was a character in his life which he will never forget. He brought his hand closer to his lips and touched it. That feeling of excitement traveling down his nerves as her soft luscious lips made contact with his. He wondered if there was someone in his past who shared his first kiss. There was no one but Meldy. She was his first kiss and for that, he will remember her greatly.**

 **"Meldy...I hope you're happy up there..." He didn't want to be there when she disappeared. After their long kiss, Meldy immediately told him to leave. She knows it would hurt him seeing her disappear into nothingness. He did the right thing, Elizabeth had a little time left to talk to her and it would cause him sadness if he witnessed it firsthand.**

 **"Arthur..." Merlin appeared right behind him.  
"Merlin...what is it?" Merlin crossed her arms. A smirk was visible on her face.  
"I want to show you something..."  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Follow me and you'll see..." she started walking away. Arthur was curious on what the sorceress was up to. They continued walking until they arrived at Merlin's private chambers. Books, jars, and pots arranged everywhere like the typical wizard's tower.**

 **"What is it that you wanted me to show?" Merlin was at her desk flipping the pages of the book. As Arthur came closer, something caught his attention. At the very cover of the book was a familiar face.**

 **"What is that?" There was a picture of Meldy on the very cover of the book.**

 **What was Merlin doing with a book about Meldy? "This is for you.." She handed him the object. "It has come to my attention that you've been distracted by Meldy's absence." Merlin said. Her tone was disapproving. "A king should be focused at all times. Arthur, I know it hurts but there's nothing we can do about it." Arthur listened to her as he examined Meldy's picture.  
"I know. I'm sorry that I'm been a little distracted lately..." he frowned.  
"Which is why I decided to create this for you..." Merlin pointed at the book. "The Book of Camelotus."**

 **"Camelotus? What is that?" it sounds a lot like 'Camelot'**

 **"Truth be told, I too am excellent in writing stories. Fictional ones at that. And with magic, I was able to create this story. One that will look and feel like you're actually there." Merlin was confident that this book would cheer up Arthur.  
"So basically, you wrote a story about Meldy?"  
"Not just Meldy. But you as well..." as Merlin put her hand on the open book, a holographic image appeared from the book. **

**Arthur's eyes grew wide at the sight. On the vision was him and Meldy laying on the ground. A field filled with flowers. His hand caressed her cheek as their faces were this close to kissing each other.**

 **It was like his memory came to life. The imagery of them were about to kiss but Merlin closed the book in seconds.  
"Eh?!" that was indeed a cliffhanger.  
"If I officially turn over this book, will you stop mopping around and be focused?" Arthur had to take the deal. He had to know what was in this story. It felt realistic.**

 **"I promise you..." the two were locked in an intense starring match. Merlin saw his sincerity and looked away.  
"Better keep that promise." Merlin walked away. She had things to do. "I'll leave you with the book." With a snap of her finger, Merlin vanished into her crystal ball and floated away from the castle. What Arthur didn't know was that she made a second copy of the book. Meliodas would definitely disapprove of this story but at least Elizabeth would be thrilled by it.**

 **Arthur immediately went back to his chambers and locked the door along with closing the curtains. He did not want to be disturbed by anyone at this moment of peace. He sat on the comfy chair and leaned back.**

 **"What secrets shall I uncover?" He was hesitant to open it at first but curiosity won him over. He followed Merlin's actions. With his hand above the book cover, Arthur focused his power to unlock the visuals of the book. Moments later, something happened. This was no ordinary book. It was not one for reading. Arthur immediately fell asleep. The words of the book dispersed into his room surrounding his unconscious body with letters, numbers, and visuals.**

 **Now the story begins...where the reality meets the fictional world. The CAMELOTUS BOOK projected its message in Arthur's deep slumber.**


	2. Chapter 1: Alther Drago

**Introduction...**

 **Arthur's mind floated in the void of the Camelotus book. He was frozen in time. The story was reeling him into it's world. In his unconscious mind, the life story of another him took place as if he was living in a reincarnated world.**

 **Arthur's POV**

 **"And that is why a King should be knowledgable about his kingdo-" my tutor slash nanny noticed that I wasn't paying much attention. She snatched the drawing from my desk. "A king does not doodle, Arthur..."**

 **This is my nanny, MERYLIN GORMAND. But only I call her by her short name, MERLIN.**

 **"I'm sorry Merlin, but I got bored." I've been sitting in this chair for three straight hours.  
"Arthur, this is important." She rubbed her forehead.  
"I know...I know. But can't you give me a break? I'm tired." We started the lesson at 8:00 AM. Had a lunch break then proceeded with the lesson afterwards.  
"I am aware of that Arthur, but the deadline is coming soon. You must prepare or else you'll never retrieve your family's status. More importantly, the crown." Merlin went back to her position and started flipping through the next pages of her book.**

 **You see, the PENDRAGON ROYAL FAMILY has been ruling CAMELOT since it's foundation. Our logo, the extinct CAMELOTUS FLOWER symbolized our family tree. Where all PENDRAGON royals ruled with a heart. That's what my dad always say. We treat the kingdom as if it's part of the family. Nobody is left behind. But times have changed. And the appointment of the Pope was a hindrance to the society.**

 **The Pope had control over everyone and everything including appointing someone to be a King. My Mother and Father, the previous King and Queen, were murdered by rebels. Not one of my relatives survived. Only I and Merlin, who is my Mother's LADY IN WAITING, were left from the massacre.**

 **The Pope is the only one who knows of my existence. Rules state that he can directly appoint me as the next King at the age of 16. I am pass that legal age yet I remain a peasant. This exam I'm studying for is a test for the pope to see that I am worthy of receiving my Father's status. Until then, the Pope is the one ruling Camelot at this time. So I must study to take back this Kingdom and to avenge my parents.**

 **"I know Merlin. I believe that I can pass the exam. POPE HENDRICKSON will be surprised of my vaast knowledge." I assured her. "You should know that i am still a kid at heart. Just because I'm King, doesn't mean I cannot have fun anymore..." I tried to reason my way out of this lecture. Merlin look me straight in the eye and sighed.  
"Alright, we may end this lecture early. You may go..." It didn't take long for me to run straight for the door.  
"Arthur! Please be careful!" I know what she was referring to.  
"I know...and I will. I'll be back before supper, Merlin." Grabbing my sword, I immediately ran out of Merlin's office room. The spiral stairway down from her tower was a challenge but the process was fun.**

 *********

 **Welcome to Camelot. I may be a King-in-training, but Pope Hendrickson allowed me to still live in the castle. I am given the disguise of a 'Castle Worker'. My room is on the other side of the castle while the other maids and butlers lived at the East Wing. To them, I am working as the wizard Merlin's SORCERER-IN-TRAINING. Yes, Merlin doesn't only teach me Kingly knowledge but also magic. A king must know everything...including how to fight. Sadly, Merlin cannot provide me the knowledge to wield a sword. So I did the next best thing...training with commoners and skilled swordsmen.**

 **"Free at last!" I stretched my arms. Walking down the busy streets of Camelot was refreshing. I can see villagers going through with their personal lives. Some stores and shops are closing early. It is almost closing time, Children are coming back from school; and men and women heading out to enjoy the night shift.**

 **As I neared the training field, familiar faces came into view. "HAUSER!...GRIAMORE!" I called out. Hauser was busy conjuring a powerful storm blast from his sword. Meanwhile, Griamore was focusing his magic into creating a strong force field to block Hauser's attack.**

 **"This time! This time! I'm gonna break it!" Hauser kept forcing his way through the shield.  
"Try me..." Griamore doubled the quality of the purple force field.**

 **Upon hearing my shout, they saw me and stopped what they were doing. "ALTHER!" Hauser waved. I forgot to mention that no one in the Kingdom nor these two who I truly am.**

 **Everyone refers to me as the commoner, ALTHER DRAGO.**

 **I finally caught up to them. "What are you two getting so worked up about?" Griamore took out a flyer from his pocket.  
"Alther, you better to read this..." I read the contents of the flyer.  
"This fight is gonna be amazing! It's good to kick back and relax...and maybe kick some butt while we're at it." Hauser paraded in excitement.**

 **"THE BYZEL ANNUAL FIGHT FESTIVAL huh?" I've heard about it multiple times in the past but was never able to compete since my class schedule got in the way.  
"Are you gonna join or not?!" Hauser took the flyer. I was in deep thought. Will Merlin approve of me going this year?  
"With that thinking face, I am guessing Miss Merylin will not allow you to come." Griamore stated. He got that right.  
"With wizard training and magic class, I don't think I can attend. But I want to." I sighed. If Merlin agrees to this, it will mean a lot to me.  
"Try asking her tonight. Do your chores, study in advance, clean her bookshelf...do anything. Get her in a good mood. She'll never say 'NO' if you do, Alther." Hauser says it like it's a piece of cake.  
"Easier said than done..." I sighed yet again. "But, I'll try. Besides, this will be a perfect training session."  
"That's the spirit!" Hauser did a rough bro tap behind my back.  
"Now that is settled, let's start training.." Griamore said. He was one step ahead of us. Griamore conjured a massive shield. He tried to ambush us but I was quick on my feet to dodge the growing shield. Hauser wasn't lucky enough. He was trapped within Griamore's domain. For now, he can't use his magic until he gets out.**

 **"No fair! You didn't give us a head start!" He complained. Griamore started giving him kicks and punches. The two were now engaged in a hand-to-hand combat.  
"This is gonna be fun.." I set my sword aside and dived right into the dome.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **It was almost sundown, the tree of us were inhaling an exhaling deeply. I always do this everyday after Merlin's lectures. Training with the guys helps me grow stronger. Hauser and Griamore headed home while I headed back to the castle.**

 **While walking alone, my mind drifted off to what Hauser said. "Maybe I should ask Merlin's permission..." I said.**

 **'Ask me what?' Merlin's voice startled me. I took a look around but there was no one. 'Up here, Arthur...' I looked up to see a floating crystal ball. That was Merlin's way of communication.**

 **"Merlin...I...well..." how do I say this?**

 **'We will discuss that later. If you don't mind, please come to the castle quickly. Pope Hendrickson is asking fro your presence.' She announced. Fear struck in me. It must be serious. Pope Hendrickson would never call me unless it's something important.**

 **"I'll be right there..." and with that, the floating crystal ball dissolved. I raced towards the castle like my life depended on it.**

 **What could Pope Hendrickson want?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Camelotus everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapters. What happens in Byzel? What does Hendrickson want? All will be revealed.**

 **FUN FACT: Merlin's surname GORMAND means GLUTTONY.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crown

**Arthur's POV**

 **I raced back to the castle trying to avoid any signs of the other maids and butlers. To be honest, I don't socialize much with any of them due to the fact that I'm always with Merlin almost everyday. And when I do have free time, I spend it with Hauser and Griamor.**

 **As I entered my chambers, I quickly changed from my peasant attire to my Princely garments. To finish the look, my family's signature crown took it's spot on my head. I must be presentable when facing the Pope. "I think I'm ready..."**

 **Using one of Merlin's teleportation orbs, I threw the orb unto the ground. These are only used for emergencies like meeting the Pope. I know what some will be wondering. Why didn't I use the orb to teleport myself to my chambers? That is because the spell only works once. So I must use it wisely. Smoke enveloped me thus I was transferred to a different room. I am far away from Camelot.**

 **"** **Hello darkness..." I said to the dark hallways of the grand edifice. Looking out the window, the scenery has changed. Right at this moment, I am standing inside the sacred castle. Welcome to Britannia. The very center or capital of the country of Liones. This is where the Pope House is located. Many dream of coming here to witness the miracles of what magic can do but that is only a fleeting dream. For only the wealthy can afford this experience.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Before Arthur could enter the pope's royal chambers, he stopped. The sound of the Pope's laughter resonated from the door. Another voice was heard. Arthur knows all too well of who that voice belonged to. He clenched his fist and sighed. He was not in the mood to face HIM at this moment but he had to. "Okay...I can do this..." with one push, he entered the throne room.**

 **Arthur was met with a laughing Pope Hendrickson on his gold throne with a very familiar male laughing right beside him. "...and that is how I passed the test. The Druids were proud that I emerged victorious." Says the male.**

 **This man was Arthur's rival for the crown and title, SIR LANCELOT CLANCY. He is the only person in Pope Hendrickson's ruling who knows that Prince Arthur Pendragon still exists. Wth such a secret, the Pope would punish him if spoken to others.**

 **In this era, The Pope is the most powerful man in the country. He can appoint anyone he thinks is worthy for the crown. Whether it be a peasant or another royal. Sir Lancelot is his next choice if ever Arthur fails his tests.**

 **"** **Your Holiness.." Pope Hendrickson acknowledged Arthur's presence. His laughing exterior turned serious. Lancelot followed his gaze. A smirk formed on his lips.  
"Well well well...If it isn't Prince Arthur. You know, tardiness is never a good example for a King-to-be..." Lancelot pointed out.**

 **Arthur glared at him. He knows what Lancelot was trying to do. Nobody knows about this but the quickest way to the Pope's good side is if you establish a good relationship with him. The friendship will give the person advantageous incentives from the Pope. Like right now, Lance is being 'friendly' to the Pope for him to choose Lance over Arthur for the crown.**

 **"** **And being all friendly with the Pope just so he'll favor you is a shady move for a Lancelot. Not very Kingly in the eyes of the public." Arthur retorted. Lancelot gritted his teeth. "Hit a nerve did I?" Lancelot oh so wanted to teach Arthur a lesson but he refrained. With the Pope present, he needed to look the part of a King.**

 **"** **That is enough. The both of you stand in the middle." Hendrickson banged the bottom of his staff unto the ground. Arthur and Lancelot walked to the center oft he room and stood straight. A dominant pose shows how brave a King-to-be should be seen. The double doors opened. Merlin entered the room wearing her traditional wizardry attire. She stood right behind Arthur and did a curtsy.  
"Your Holiness..." says Merlin.  
"Merylin..." Hendrickson nodded.  
"Merlin..." Arthur looked behind him. Merlin had her eyes closed. Arthur could see that she was sending a signal to behave. He looked back at the Pope.  
"We are gathered here to see the progress the both of you had done for the past month." Hendrickson looked over Lance. "Sir Lancelot?" He gestured for Lance to come forward. Lance looked professional. His looks and gestures says it all.**

 **"** **Thank you, Your Holiness. So far, the Clancy household has been busy extending the our out-reach program to the next kingdom. Our products have been exported. More and more villages are buying. Thus leading to Camelot's economic success. Meanwhile at the mines, we put into use those prisoners. They are the ones handling most of the excavation. Gold and other diamonds galore were retrieved. As you can see with the staff you hold, your Holiness." Lance pointed at the Pope's diamond encrusted staff. "we're making very good progress."**

 **Arthur rolled his eyes. The Pope may be Holy but his heart is another topic. Arthur knows how Lance plays dirty in this rivalry. But he would never go so low as to bribe people to favor him. "Excellent job as always, Lancelot." Hendrickson clapped. "Prince Arthur?" This was it.  
"I-"  
"His studies are going well, Your Holiness." Merlin interrupted.  
"Merlin, are you Prince Arthur? No you are not. I am speaking to Prince Arthur. Not you. Let the boy answer for himself." Hendrickson glared. Merlin closed her eyes and bowed.  
"I apologize..." Hendrickson gestured Arthur to continue. Arthur shot Merlin a look. She returned it with a nod. That sent messages that he can not mess this up.**

 **Arthur cleared his throat. "Your Holiness, my time with Sorceress Merylin has been very educational. I've learned a lot of things under her teachings. I may be of young age, but my mind is the same level as a full grown adult." One of the perks why the pope liked Lancelot was because of his age gap. A 21 years old vs. a 16 years old Prince. "I've mastered the basic subjects of English, Mathematics, Science and History. Along with Political Governance, Sociology, Literature, Humanities, Music, Arts, and lastly, Magic."**

 **Arthur looked over at where Merlin was standing. She nodded in approval of his words. Let's hope the Pope approves of it too.  
"How useless. There I am helping society as it struggles from the doings of the enemy Kingdom...while there you are, educating yourself. Wasting everyone's time. We would be good as dead if you were King at the moment." Lancelot just had to open his mouth.  
"Education is the answer." Arthur gritted his teeth.  
"What are you gonna do? Educate the enemy of our weak spots? I think not." The two were now face to face with Lancelot towering over Arthur.**

 **"** **The both of you, Enough!" Merlin stepped in between. She flicked the two's ears which hurt a lot. "Honestly, you two act like children."  
"He started it, Merylin." Arthur pointed.  
"I don't care who started it. No fighting in front of His Holiness." Merlin turned to the Pope.  
"Lancelot is correct. While you're busy with your studies, no one is protecting the people of Camelot." Lancelot smirked at Arthur. " But I am convinced of Arthur's progress. Yes, it is true that a King cannot achieve his goals without education." Arthur smirked. "I cannot assign any of you for the crown. There are still unfinished business that needs proper attention." Lancelot's smirk dropped. He was this close to getting the crown. But he had to act calm.  
"yes, of course Your Holiness. Take all the time you need. Your decision will benefit all when done patiently." Lancelot bowed. Pope Hendrickson dismissed the three of them out of the throne room.**

 **Later...**

 **"** **Lancelot was sneaky to debate on your studies like that. But I am proud. You've won the Pope's vote for a while. But it is still an achievement that he favored your situation." Merlin praised Arthur. Inside his mind, he did a little victory dance. "Remember, the competition isn't over yet. You still need to pass the test."  
"Don't worry. I'll study hard. Learn more about magic, and my swordsmanship."  
"You need luck on your hands and also a miracle. The Pope will be there to watch as you face the challenges of the Druids."**

 **In the quest to find the person worthy for the Crown of Camelot, Pope Hendrickson declared to test the candidates. All of the challenges will be conducted and managed by the DRUIDS. Lancelot had passed his test, thus earning the Pope's respect. Hendrickson would want to see if Arthur, born in royal blood, is suitable enough to be crowned King.**

 **If either of them fail the test, the victor will be the new King. And this King will raise this land high and protect Camelot from the clutches of the Rebel Kingdom...DANAFOR. The kingdom that patronizes DARK MAGIC . The one that isolated themselves from Liones. The kingdom that lives on the next border close to Camelot.**

 **"** **Merlin, I know I'm ready." Arthur tried to convince himself. He was a little unsure about it.  
"Are you?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. That seemed to shut him up for a minute. She sighed. "Well? What was it that you wanted to ask me?" that caught Arthur's attention. "You mentioned earlier that you wanted to ask permission from me...for what exactly?" Arthur recalled what she was talking about till it finally hit him.**

 **The Fight Festival...**

 **"** **Oh! Yeah..about that..." he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to ask if..."  
"If?" Merlin was in a good mood so it was okay to ask her now right?  
"If I could go with Griamor and Hauser to the Annual Byzel Fight Festival? You know I've been wanting to join this tournament but I never could because of my studies. It will act as training for both my swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat." He let out every possible reason to say. Arthur was holding in his breath. Merlin's choice at this moment will benefit him for sure. "I want this..."**

 **Moments later, Arthur was met with the eyes of an emotionless Wizard. Merlin stared down at him with her most intimidating look. Arthur was indeed affected by her silence but he did not back down. He looked her dead in the eye.**

 **"** **Arthur no-..."**


	4. Chapter 3: Dragon's Sin Of Wrath

**Normal POV**

 **1 week later...**

 **"** **Oh yeah! We're finally here!" Hauser raised his arms high as he walked through the busy streets of Byzel. Griamor trailing behind him while looking around the variety of merchandise being sold. "I've been waiting a whole week for this!"  
"Don't get too excited. We haven't even registered yet." Griamor says. There might be a possibility that they'll be tardy for registration.  
"You're right. Guess we better get a move on. Hey Alther! Get moving!" Hauser called out. Behind them was Arthur following them silently with a hood covering him.  
"Guys, I am not showing my face in public." He complained.  
"Oh c'mon Al. It's not that bad. You look fine." Hauser assured him.  
"You wanted to come didn't you? Well here you are. Now, why are you backing down? Do not let this appearance hinder you." Griamor had a point.  
"But still, Merlin could have picked a different way.." Arthur was bound to get looks from the people.  
"Are you in or are you just gonna let this stop you?" Hauser kept prying. Arthur sighed. He had to pay the price for getting permission from Merlin.  
"Fine. I'm taking it off. Just..don't laugh okay?"  
"No promises..." says Hauser. He was already containing his laugh. Griamor looked away to hide his.**

 **Arthur clutched the hood. He finally mustered up the courage to take it off in the crowd. As the hood was out of sight, Hauser's laughter slipped through his fingers. Arthur stood in the middle of the busy street with a thick coating of PINK DYE.**

 **"** **Oh gosh! You look like a girl, Alther!" Hauser's laughter caught many people's attention. In this era, people will laugh at your attempt to imitate a girl.  
"You promised that you wouldn't laugh." He glared.  
"And I said NO PROMISES..." Hauser wiped the tear from his eye. Arthur's new look seemed to have caught nasty looks from the spectators.  
"This way, Merlin does not have to worry about her 'STUDENT' embarrassing himself on her behalf." Griamor stated. Merlin has a reputation to uphold. Anyone studying under her rule must be perfect. Her apprentice represents her and her teachers in every way. Not too many people in Byzel have heard of ALTHER DRACO, so Arthur's reputation is well hidden.  
"The tournament hasn't even started and I already want to throw in the towel." Arthur sighed.  
"Stop being so negative. Everyone's minds will change once they see how much you can kick some butt!" Hauser was super excited. That sentence alone changed Arthur's mood.  
"I guess you're right." He did a small fist pump.  
"Let's go. The registration might be closing soon." Griamor led the group through the crowded street.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **Griamor went in the booth to register the three of them to quicken the long line. While he's doing that, Hauser was exploring the area and what kind of battle field will they be fighting in. Meanwhile, Arthur stood right outside of the booth waiting for Griamor. The line was very long that Arthur gave up on waitng. He decided to go look around like Hauser. He walked around unraveling the mysteries of his competitor. Men from different size, shape, color, and walk of life gathered in the time square showing off their assets before the tournament starts.**

 **"** **Wow...the world sure is vast." He can see how manly and strong these people were. Looking at the side, Arthur could see the women leaving the time square. Most of them had fear, jealousy and sadness plastered on their faces. Arthur frowned. The women in this era are treated so lowly. Even though women have a lot of rights like education, the right to choose, the right to be heard, and the right to safety...they are treated like lower class citizens by the people with high status.**

 **If a woman is born royal or married to someone of noble blood, She will be freed from this miserable world and live the simple life. Women in the royals category can do whatever they want. Sometimes, they even join in on tormenting the lower class females. That's how much this era reeks of evil. The only time that these women will feel important is the love from their families, friends, and loved ones OR treated as play toys for men. It's disgusting how the world treats humanity.**

 **Arthur glared at the sky. His mind portrayed a world where everyone is equal. Someday, if he ever becomes King, he will change the course of history and free the women in the land. To him, hurting a woman is like hurting your Mother...your grandmother...your nannies...or...or...Merlin. To the loving and caring women out there, he will do everything in his power to change everything.**

 **As he passed by the Byzel forest line or as the Mayor of Byzel call it as a PARK, he heard a couple of screams and then whimpers. He became alert and went to the scene of the crime. There he found three men cornering two women.  
"See? Your mustache scares all of them women.." says one of the men.  
"What? She likes it. Don't you sweetheart?" the other man brought his face closer to the girl. He licked her cheek. That earned a slap from the female.  
"You wench! How dare you!" Arthur gritted his teeth and readied his sword. Looks like he's going to get a little training session before the tournament starts.**

 **All of a sudden, a flash of red ran past him. There was a person in a red cloak charging towards the three. He grabbed one of the men's arm and flung him to the tree. He then kicked the other on the groin then kicked his face as he knelt clutching his manhood. The other man charged himself at the cloaked figure. He easily jumped up and grabbed a tree branch and latched his legs around the man's neck. The red cloaked guy did a flip causing the man to follow the flip. He face planted unto the ground knowing him out cold. "T..Thank you..." says the woman. She hugged the other girl to calm her down.**

 **"** **A..amazing..." Arthur's jaw dropped. He had never seen someone fight as good as him. it only took about a minute or less to knock out all three. The cloaked person nodded at the women. They both ran away back to the main street. Arthur stayed put to watch him on his next move. He couldn't see his face. The person was facing Arthur with his back. In a single jump, the cloaked figure jumped from branch to branch away from the crime scene. Arthur tried to follow him but he was nowhere to be found.**

 **"** **Who..was ...that?" He questioned. Something tells him that he was gonna meet that defender again. "Maybe...at the tournament?" He hopes. Arthur looked at the direction of the arena. Fireworks went out. "It's starting..." He quickly ran back to the booth.**

 **"** **Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the Annual Byzel Fight Festival!" the announcer shouted out to the crowd. Everyone was gathered on top of a giant flat boulder**

 **"** **This place is huge!" Arthur surveyed the entire arena. It's at least the same size as the castle's grounds.  
"They could have picked another venue." Hauser crossed his arms.  
"What are you talking about? This place is amazing!" Arthur cheered.  
"For a first timer but to me and Hauser, who has been entering this competition every year, the venue is a total bore." Says Griamor.  
"Yeah yeah yeah...It's boring to you but not me. I'm excited to fight!" Arthur kept on cheering. His cheer dance caught the attention of some men.**

 **"** **The rules are simple! In the Elimination round, The competitors must fight to stay in the ring! Those who fall out of the arena will be disqualified! Then we will draw sticks on who gets to fight who in the Preliminary round! Remember, no using of weapons! The elimination round will solely rely on hand-to-hand combat!" the announcer kept on yelling.**

 **"** **Hey girlie...this isn't a tea party, go play somewhere else." One of the buff competitors came over to Arthur and teased him. His minions follow along.  
"Hey where did you get your hair? from the doll store?" Many laughed at Arthur's thick pink hair. He glared at every one of them.**

 **"** **Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Griamor towered over the buff man's statue. He felt intimidated by his cold stare.  
"Where did you get your clothes? From the garbage?" Hauser retorted at the guy making fun of Alther's hair. He did wear something out of the garbage can. Both of the bullies backed away.  
"Tch..you're so weak girlie, that you let your friends do your fight for you..pathetic..." the buff man walked away. **

**Arthur wanted to fight but Griamor gripped his shoulder. "Don't. We'll get them back by winning, Alther..."  
"I guess. But I really wanted to punch his face." Arthur was tempted to do so.  
"So do I but not right now. Save the fighting when the competition starts."**

 **"** **The winner of this year's tournament will receive this!" The announcer pulled out a special kind of sword. It was indeed a prize worthy to be won. The sword was of JADE GREEN COLOR. The way the blade was formed. It sparkled silver under the sunlight What got everyone's attention was the fact that the handle of the sword was in the formation of a DRAGON WITH A RUBY FOR AN EYE.**

 **Many gasped at it's glory. Only one kingdom is recognized by that logo. "The winner will receive the sword of the rebel kingdom, DRAGON'S SIN OF WRATH!"  
Arthur could not believe how an item that precious could be in the hands of an announcer. "This sword was rumored to be lost thousands of years ago by the Demon King. It has never been found until today. The one who holds this mighty sword shall be granted great power." **

**His gaze was fixed on the item. "I am so winning that sword!" Hauser did a fist pump to himself.  
"That sword...not one detail of it is fake. I must have it." Even Griamor joined in the fuss. Almost every one of the competitors were motivated to win the competition. Thinking about it properly, if he were to get his hands on that sword, he can use it to his advantage when confronting the current Demon King in the future.  
"I'm gonna win this..." he said to himself.**

 **"** **Participants, come into the circle!" everyone got on the platform. It was a tight squeeze but the more movement, the more risk of falling. At the other side, Arthur could see a figure. His eyes grew wide at the sight. It was the red cloaked figure from the park. Arthur was right, he too joined the tournament.**

 **"** **I better stay away from him..." He mentally noted. Everyone was getting into a fighting stance. Arthur took his place within the sea of people. At the sound of the starting gun, the Byzel Fight Festival started.**


	5. Chapter 4: Milo

**Normal POV**

 **The fight had begun. As the sound of the starting gun boomed, the competitors attempted to push each other out of the arena. One by one, they fell off from the ring. Hauser wasn't one bit exhausted as he took on about 10 men at the same time.  
"Who is next?!" he ran ahead to a group of competitors rough housing at the middle. Meanwhile, Griamor stood still. Many men tried to push him off but they were unsuccessful. Due to Griamor's extremely buff body, nobody could compare to his weight. He sighed and grabbed the opponent's by their shirt collars and flung them out of the ring. "Too easy."  
Arthur was having a hard time fighting. He was good with swords but not his fists. He took on the competitors one by one, just enough time to let his fists heal. **

**Looking at the side, he could clearly see the hooded figure from before casually stand in the middle of the ring. Some men tried to grab the opportunity to fight the cloaked person but their attempts were futile. The read cloaked man charged forward, beating up one man then gripping his legs thus spinning the man around which hit multiple other opponents. It was like a human sized game of domino fall. Many were knocked on their feet while those near the border line of the ring fell off. Arthur saw it coming and moved to the side just enough time to miss the fall. So did Hauser, Griamor and other men who noticed the chain reaction.  
"That was a genius move.." Arthur admitted. Looks like this hooded person was also good in strategy.**

 *********

 **The fight continued on. The competition started off with hundreds of contestants and now had decreased to only ten. These lucky 10 must have got luck on their shoulders to survive such brutality. "Alright! Elimination round is over! Now it's time to draw sticks to see who will fight who in the Preliminary round!"**

 **The crowd roared. Arthur wiped the sweat off his head. So there were only 10 of them left. He looked around and smiled. Hauser and Griamor were in the top 10. On the other side of the ring was those two dudes who bullied him a while ago. There were 4 other competitors and lastly, at the middle of the ring stood the red cloaked figure. Arthur stared intently at person. He hopes that he won't be facing him in the Preliminary rounds.**

 **Later...**

 **"Alright folks! Here are the mechanics for the Preliminary rounds! The sticks will be drawed randomly. Whoever has the same number as you will face off. Only I get to decide who goes first. In this round, weapons are still not allowed but Magic is!"**

 **The crowd roared after hearing the announcer say the last part. "The fight will be over when either side of the party is unconscious of forfeits the match. Remember, your name will be called on the spot so be on alert! You'll be surprised on who will battle who!"**

 **"So that means maybe one of us will get the chance to battle each other." Hauser said to Arthur and Griamor. The excitement visible in his eyes.  
"If that does happen, I'm looking forward to it." Arthur did a solo fist pump. Griamor smiled. He too was up for the challenge to go up against one's fellow comrade.**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **The first fight of the preliminary rounds kicked off with Hauser's fight. He fought effortlessly against Taizoo. Not much happened in the fight other than Taizoo getting his arse kicked. That's one win for Hauser.**

 **"I did it! Griamor! Alther! Try to top that one off!" Hauser yelled to the crowd.  
"Show off." Griamor smirked.  
"We'll show him. I bet I can beat my opponent within a minute." Arthur said determinedly.**

 **"Time for the next match. Fighters take the stage! We have...Griamor!" the announcer called at the arena.**

 **Griamor's name was called. "Looks like you're up. Good luck!" Arthur cheered.  
"I wonder...who I will be paired against with.." Griamor rubbed his chin.**

 **"And facing off against Griamor is...Milo!"**

 **Arthur took a look at the stage. Someone was walking up the arena. He gasped at the sight. Arthur froze. So did Griamor.  
"Hey! Griamor! you're being called. Why aren't you two moving?" Hauser came up behind them. He wondered why his two friends were frozen on the spot. He followed their gaze.  
"No way..." At the stage was the red hooded person who dominated the elimination round.**

 **"So...wait...that's Milo?" Arthur was still in shock. Griamor was about to face this unknown opponent. "Griamor..."  
"Do not fret. I'll be careful." Griamor started walking to his side of the arena.  
"Good luck...and...do your best!"Hauser called out. Arthur has this gut feeling that things aren't gonna end well at all.**

 **Griamor stepped on to the platform. He and Milo were standing only meters away from each other. Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. This is not time to worry. He knows how strong Griamor is so there's no need for concerns here. A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his deep thoughts.  
"Griamor will be fine, Alther. Just believe in him." says Hauser, to which Arthur nodded.**

 **At the arena...**

 **"Milo, Sir. Would you please remove your cloak to showcase that there are no weapons hidden underneath it." Milo didn't say a thing but he obliged. He took it off and threw the cloth to the crowd. Nothing unusual there. He was only wearing regular men's wear.**

 **Griamor studied Milo's features from top to bottom. How his blonde spiky hair was formed. Those jade green eyes that look like snake eyes. If looks could kill, Griamor would have been six feet under at the moment. Milo was skinny. He didn't have enough muscles unlike Griamor who was well built.**

 **Even with his advantage, Griamor didn't let his guard down. They say the smallest ones always have the biggest impact. He cracked his knuckles waiting for the starting gun to be fired.**

 **"Figthers ready?...begin!" there's the signal.**

 **To know what your opponent is made off, Griamor made the first move. He charged straight ahead at Milo without any plan then shifted his direction till he was running circles around Milo. His only plan was to see how Milo would react to his swift tackle. Arthur and Hauser rooted for Griamore to win.**

 **Arthur could see how Griamor used his swift attack to confuse Milo. It was like chasing an imaginary figure. if Milo tries to catch any of them, he wouldn't find the real one. Arthur took a closer look at Milo. He wasn't showing any signs of intimidation. Milo calmly stood there waiting for something to happen.**

 **"It doesn't look like Milo has anywhere else to escape, especially when Griamor could be hiding from above or below him." says Hauser. Arthur was starting to speculate. Griamor has the upper hand here but something was telling Arthur that this is not gonna go according to Griamor's plan.**

 **Arthur's POV**

 **Milo didn't move. He was basically trapped in there. When it was finally time, Griamor finally appeared. He fell from above with both his fists aimed at Milo's head. "Up here!"**

 **"There!" Hauser cheered. My smile grew wider. Milo I will let Griamor escort you to the ground. The arena rumbled as Griamor's fists collided to the floor. Smoke and dust flew everywhere therefore blocking our view.**

 **"I bet that got him." Hauser smirked. As the smoke cleared out, we finally got a clear vision of what happened. What I saw shocked me and Hauser.**

 **"Uh oh..what is this?!" yelled the announcer. Griamor's fists were buried to the ground. He was having a hard time getting them out. Meanhwile, Milo was standing just centimeters near Griamor, with his arms crossed.**

 **"I..Impossible..." I muttered. How did Griamor miss? Due to his lack of response, Milo kicked Griamor to the side. He was flung far far away from the center of the ring.**

 **Griamor recovers from the shock. He let his weight drag the kinetic force of his feet to stop. I was surprised. Even I can't match Griamor's speed in tackle. Hauser can manage but he can hardly get a hit on Griamor when he is that fast but Milo did. I need to watch further. I'll learn more from this fight.  
"Damn it..." Griamor cursed.  
"Rule 1...never reveal your next move before you strike. For example..." that was the first I heard Milo talk. His voice sounded strained and kind of girly. I wouldn't blame him for it. Puberty can mess up. I'm the one to talk, I got pink hair on my head...but it's just a wig to cover me.**

 **Milo ran towards Griamor. He jumped high up. Griamor used both his hands to form and 'X' to block his kick. In just a blink of an eye, I saw Milo shift from up to behind Griamor. He kicked Griamor from the back."Behind you..." he smirked. Griamor was pushed forward. His face dragged against the solid concrete pavement.**

 **"Griamor, you can do it!" I cheered for him. There's no way he can loose to this guy. He stood up from his position.  
"Alright..lesson learned. Okay, I think I'm gonna use that." That smile on Griamor's face. I know what he was up to. He clasped both hands to make a thundering clap. Out came a ball of purple light. As he expanded the ball, it turned into a dome, trapping him and Milo inside.  
"You show him Griamor!" Hes got this in the bag. Milo is going down.  
"Don't you find it weird?" Hauser spoke next to me.  
"Huh? Whats weird?"  
"The fact Milo is even teaching Griamor how to fight."  
"So? How is that weird?"  
"Either he is pointing the obvious or...luring Griamor into a trap." And then it hit me. Usually, Hauser and I try to get away from Griamor when he activates his shield. Milo is just standing there not doing anything. He is completely unfazed by Griamor's defense.**

 **"Anyone who enters my dome will move 500% slower than usual. You can't land a hit on me." He smirked. "Shouldn't have told me your tricks. I think this will serve as a lesson for you aswell. Don't feed you opponent with advice." Griamor charged straight at Milo in hopes to pulverize him before releasing him from the dome.**

 **"Griamor has got this..." says Hauser. I know he's got this. Griamor's speed is something. There's no way Milo can win this. As Griamor delivered the final strike, Milo moved.  
"What?!" Hauser and I screamed at the same time. I can tell Griamor was in shock too. How was Milo able to move?!**

 **Milo directly punched Griamor while he was still in shock. Blood came out of Griamor's nose. He stumbled back. Milo wasn't finished yet. He ran to Griamor's falling figure and punched him from under. His jaw raised high. The purple dome broke into shards of glass. Griamor was flung out of the dome. "I...Impossible..." says Hauser. I second the motion.**

 **"Griamor is out! The winner is Milo!" the crowd roared. "Now unto our last fight of the Preliminaries, Arthur vs. Ditch!" yelled the announcer.**

 **"Go battle. I'll check up on Griamor." Says Hauser.  
"Please do." He ran to his aid. I watched as Milo walked down the stage and right pass by me. I felt this uncomfortable chill down my spine. There was something about him that wasn't right. Beating Griamor's magic told me so. If I'm going to find out who and what Milo is all about, I need to win this last fight. "Here I go."**

 **Later...**

 **"And it's Alther's win!" says the announcer. Ditch, the guy with the trashy outfit, was all bark and no bite. It only took me just 3 minutes to fight him and he's already unconscious. The crowd cheered as I waved at them. I can see almost everyone in the arena. At the back end of the crowd, I could clearly see Hauser tending to Griamor's aid.**

 **"The next round will begin shortly. Participants, get ready for the battle frontier where all 5 of our winners will go head to head knocking each other out of the ring until only two are left. The final battle will decide who will leave victoriously!" I listened in on the announcenr before running off to catch up with the guys.**

 **I finally arrived at the medical station where Hauser was bandaging Griamor's jaw after applying ice to lessen the throbbing. "You look terrible. Are you alright, Griamor?"  
"I'm fine Alther. It's only a bruise. It's fine, I'll heal." Griamor said. The two can hear the disappointment laced in his tone.  
"No it is not fine. I don't believe that this is happening. How the hell did Milo breakaway from youe magic?!" Hauser was shouting out clean curses.  
"I have never met a competitor like him before. His strength...it was incredible. It felt as though his fist was made of steel. This bruise proves it. I've had bruises like this before but not as visible as this. It's painful but bearable." Griamor talks like he just couldn't believe that he lost. I couldn't believe that he actually lost.  
"Milo...he is someone out of our league." I can sense his belief of winning is dying down.  
"Well...at least you didn't loose a jaw. Better stop talking for now and let that heal. Hauser and I will find out more of this Milo person." Griamor nodded.  
"We'll take it from here Grim. Alther and I are gonna take out the other opponents. We'll avenge your loss and then Alther and I can finally fight one on one." Hauser was determined to get this over with.  
"You two...be careful and good luck. Who knows what sorcery Milo has up his sleeve. The next battle is another elimination round. This time, magic is involved. Milo has yet to show us his abilities so be on your guard." Griamor massaged his aching jaw.**

 **"We'll be careful. You just rest." I nodded at his words. The elimination challenge is gonna get messy. Griamor was right about one thing, Milo hasn't shown any signs of using weapons nor magic yet. He could use something that we have no fighting chance against. Well whatever it is, Hauser and I will do our best to defeat him. Besides, I'm having negative thoughts of what would happen if the Dragon's Sin of Wrath fell into the hands of Milo.**


	6. Chapter 5: Maiden

**Normal POV**

 **After the preliminary Rounds...**

 **Resting time is up. The crowd got larger in population. People were placing bets as to who is gonna emerge victorious in the next elimination round. Arthur, Hauser, Milo, and two other competitors spread around the arena forming into a flower circle. They were ready to fight. Arthur glanced his direction at Milo who was too busy staring at the sky. It looks as though he wasn't caring about the competition at the moment and was just enjoying the clouds float by.**

 **"This is it! This is it! This is it! The Battle frontier is here!" the crowd goes wild from below the circular arena. "Let me explain first the rules. In this next elimination challenge, all 5 of our competitors will face each other in a head to head combat. The use of weapons and magic is accepted in this match!"**

 **Arthur and Hauser readied their weapons. The other opponents readied their weapons and spells too. Hauser turned to Milo to see him only standing there with his arms crossed. But his eyes were fixated on something. Hauser followed Milo's gaze. Milo was currently starring at Alther. By the way he gazed on Alther, Milo must be planning something. Hauser now knows that he has to warn Alther when the battle starts.**

 **Arthur gripped his sword. His gaze went to the medical booth where Griamor was watching. "For Griamor..." he said. He will avenge his loss.**

 **"Fighters...are...you...ready?!"**

 **They all did their battle stance even Milo. "Fight!" the sound of the starting gun resonated the air. All five went head on as they drew out their weapons. Milo took out what looks to be a dagger right from his boot. All five weapons slammed unto each other at the middle of the arena. The competitors were trying to dominate themselves by showing off their strength and how long they can last in this slight weapon-arm-wrestling match.**

 **"Woah! Look at that sheer force! Who will withdraw first!" as the announcer yelled out his comment, his sentence only fueled everybody's minds. Nobody wanted to withdraw their blades. One of the competitor's blade cracked. Milo saw this as an opportunity. He purposely withdraw his sword from the fight and immediately tripped all of the opponents. His leg kicked their unfocused legs sending them falling backwards.**

 **Arthur was stunned but he quickly recovered. Hauser was able to stand up but his sword was nowhere in sight. Milo had taken hold of Hauser's sword. He now wielded a sword on the right hand and a dagger on the right. Milo took on two of the competitors ina two way battle. Both were skilled swords mans but Milo had the upper hand. With a forceful swing, the competitor's sword broke into pieces. That stunned the man. Milo kicked him on the stomach sending him flying out of the ring.**

 **"Huaser, relax..." says Arthur. Hauser was ready to fight Milo but Arthur forbid him.  
"What? We need to fight him now!"  
"No..let's watch. Maybe we'll learn something. Let Milo beat those two." Hauser was impatient but he agreed. They need to learn his weakness by watching him fight.**

 **"One down! Four to go!" yelled the announcer. The other man was left. Milo battled him but he ended up loosing his sword in the process. The man was scared. Milo used his double blades to rip the man's clothes. He was practically naked at that moment. A chuckled was earned from Milo's bold actions. A sweat dropped from Arthur and Hauser as they watched how someone as ruthless as Milo could make such a joke. The man ran out of the ring trying so hard to cover his exposed bottoms.**

 **"Now, it's only Alther, Hauser, and Milo left in the ring! Time to make things more interesting! Competitors, throw away your weapons. It's time for some magic!" Milo dropped his blades. Arthur unsheathed his weapon.  
"Hey Alther, will you be okay? I mean, I know magic is not your priority..." Hauser was concerned. He knew Alther can fight, can do magic but has never fully used magic in a fight.  
"I will be fine Hauser, just focus on beating Milo. If I lose, then it's all up to you. So good luck." Arthur nodded at him.  
"Good luck to you too my friend." Hauser did a thumbs up. The referee held the starting gun and in one pull, the sound for the part 2 of the elimination round boomed.**

 **"Let's go Hauser!" Arthur took the first move. "Yeah!" Arthur and Hauser did an 'X' formation with their movements. Two heads are better than one. They needed to work together. Arthur took the left and Hauser at the right. In Hauser's palm formed a small swirl of sand tornadoes. It later grew into big sand tornadoes encasing both his arms. Arthur focused his magic into his hand. Through Merlin's magic class, he was able to copy some of her powers. He is proud to show the people of Byzel what Merylin Gourmand's school of wizardry is all about.**

 **In a snap of Arthur's finger, the ring and the rest of the surroundings warped. It wasn't Byzel fighting ring anymore. Instead, everyone was standing in the middle of a waterfall sight. The spectators were all standing on the cliff sides while Arthur, Hauser, and Milo fought on the very bottom of the waterfall. "Topography effect!" yelled Arthur. He harnessed the power from the illusionary waterfall thus manipulating the water's movements. Both were heading straight for where Milo was standing. Milo wasn't one bit fazed by Arthur's magic.**

 **As the two got closer, they aimed their attacks at Milo's front. There was only a one meter distance. There was no way Milo could outrun this incoming attack. "Ha!" the two yelled. In a flash, Milo raised his left arm and shielded his front with it.**

 **"Full Counter!" he yelled.**

 **Arthur and Hauser's attack took a direct hit on Milo's arm. There was a flash of light and in that flash, Hauser and Arthur were sent flying away. Milo's defense reflected the two's magic with the same power they let out. Hauser hit his head against the boulders knocking him unconscious. Arthur crashed unto the walls of the waterfall. The impact was too much for him that his Waterfall Illusion disappeared. The crowd was surprised as they were back in their original spot in the Byzel Fighting arena.**

 **"Woah! Looks like Hauser is out!" the announcer yelled. Arthur tried to stand up. He clutched his throbbing shoulder.  
"What ...w..was..t..that?" It was nothing ordinary. He has studied different defense magic but nothing like Milo's reflection attack. Looking around, he was still in the ring. With Hauser unconscious, it's only him and Milo left in the ring. **

**"This is it! The last two competitors are gonna fight till one of them surrenders! Now remember, the winner will get the ultimate prize, The Dragon's Sin of Wrath!" and the crowd goes wild. "Who...will be...the victor?!"**

 **Arthur was breathing heavily as he glared at Milo's figure. Milo just stood there watching Arthur silently like a predator waiting for it's prey to fall into his trap. Arthur was observing every part of the ring trying to find a way to beat Milo. There was nothing around that could help him. His sword was shattered into pieces, his muscles were throbbing, bones were starting to ache, and his mind was threatening to knock him to sleep.**

 **"Damn it..." he wasn't strong enough. Merlin's tutoring and the guy's sparring didn't do a number on Milo at all. "how am I gonna beat him?" Arthur tried to make another move but when he moved his leg, he felt as if knives were piercing his bones. He gripped that part pf the leg and went into a kneeling position.**

 **"uh oh..it looks like Alther is about to throw in the towel." yelled the commentator. Milo started walking towards Arthur in a slow yet threatening manner. His eyes locked unto him. Those green orbs looked deadly. Arthur backed away from his spot but Milo kept on walking forward.**

 **"Diversion...I need it..." Arthur looked around the arena for anything that can help him but to his disappointment, nothing could aid him in this moment. All Arthur could do was kneel in defeat in front of his opponent.**

 **Milo was now standing an inch away from Arthur. He looked down on his in victory. "Say it..." his voice sounded like it held so much power and authority. There was nothing left to fight for.**

 **"I...I...I forfeit the match..." he said.**

 **And there goes the bell signalling the match is over. The crowd roared once again. "Victory goes to...Milo!" The announcer was running towards the arena with the sword on his hand. "As a sign of your victory, I bestow upon you...the enemy kingdom's sacred weapon, THE DRAGON'S SIN OF WRATH!"**

 **Arthur watched as Milo took the sword and raised it up high for all to see. He envisioned himself on that position but Arthur was too weak to go up against Milo for a rematch.**

 **"Alther! Lets go get you checked." Griamor came to his aid. He already has Hauser hanging on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Arthur only nodded. As the two descended down the stairway, Arthur took one last look at Milo. On a side view, he looked like an angel. Something wasn't right about him at all.**

 **Later...**

 **Arthur's POV**

 **My injury was a minor one. Though, the Doctor made me wear a cast. When I get back to the castle, I'll have Merlin heal me. For now, I need to relax my sore muscles. Griamor and I sat silently in the infirmary's tents. Hauser was sleeping soundly like a baby. While he is having happy dreams, we're currently sulking from the loss.**

 **"Alther..." Griamor started but I cut him off.  
"I need to think ...please..."  
"Look, we can train harder and come back next year." I gritted my teeth. I can agree to that but what I can't agree on is that my efforts were wasted.  
"How?...I trained so hard in my swordsmanship...and my magic. In just a single strike...all of my efforts..just gone. Poof! Wasted!" I am angry at the thought that I the magic I've been practicing my whole life was dispelled easily.  
"I saw how well you fought. You did good."  
"I'm not looking for good. I want GREAT." This room was suffocating me. "I'm going out."  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere. I'll meet with the both of you later. I just need to clear up my mind." and with that, I left the tent.**

 **Later...**

 **Roaming around the streets of Byzel wasn't helping me. Everywhere I go, all I could hear is the villager's remarks of the finale battle. Majority of what I heard is mostly about Milo. That name is getting very annoying. I did not want to cause a scene in the streets so I took out my anger and frustration in the forest.**

 **I punched the nearest tree. It didn't deserve my frustration but I couldn't hold it in. "Damn it all!" When I get back to Camelot, I will train harder even if it kills me. Merlin better clear her schedule. I'm not stopping until I get stronger.**

 **The sound of leaves crunching caught my attention. Up ahead, I noticed a tinge of blonde hair. "It couldn't be." I tried my best be invisible like a ninja. Upon closer look, I finally got a clear vision. It was Milo. He was walking deeper..further into Byzel forest lines.**

 **A smirk formed on my mouth. This is my chance for a rematch. "I'm sorry Griamor but I can't hold in this irritating feeling."To have a better chance of hiding, I equipped myself with a simple cloaking spell. It hasn't been perfected yet. The enemy will not sense me but I do make any sounds to attract them, then I will be visible. With the cloaking spell on, I continued on following Milo deeper into the forest. He didn't seem to notice me at all...which is perfect.**

 **The more I followed him, I now realized how the green forest of Byzel was starting to look dark. This part of Byzel is where the bad things happen. Usually, you'd either run into wild animals or meet rogue mages. "Wait..could Milo be a rogue mage?" I wondered.**

 **His strength wasn't normal and that counter attack was never mentioned in any of Merlin's defense books. It must have been a forbidden spell. Realization hit me. If Milo is indeed a rogue mage then...its two scenarios: Either he sells the Dragon's Sin Of Wrath to more powerful rogue mages...or...use it for himself. It seems I have a reason to be trailing after him at all. But I need more evidence.**

 **He stopped at an old giant tree. I watched him carefully from above the branches. He took off the cloak then set down the sword. He just stared at the items for a moment. What is he doing? Slowly, he started unbuttoning his top. This is getting weird. My eyes focused on the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. "I don't get it.."I whispered.**

 **Now that the top was off, Milo was scratching his head. This was something that made my eyes pop out. Long blonde hair hang down after the blonde wig was removed.**

 **Milo...is a woman?**

 **I froze on my spot. Milo...she...she...she looks beautiful. How her heart shaped face blends perfectly with that spiky blonde hair. How her eyes sparkled under the forest's tiny rays of sun light. How her body was sculpted to a perfect curve. "Beautiful..."I said. It's like all my problems just disappeared just by watching this beautiful creation. Why am I blushing?**

 **I snapped back to reality upon realizing that she was taking off the bandages around her chest. How ungentlemanly of me to watch a woman undress without her knowing! I'm suppose to be a King...that means acting the part.**

 **These lewd thoughts of mine cost me my cover. As cliche as it sounds, the branch I was hiding behind snapped causing me to fall towards Milo. She didn't see coming until I screamed.**

 **I tackled her to the ground. Her body broke my fall. "O..Ouch..." my arm was throbbing and this cast wasn't helping at all. "I..I'm so so-" Milo was blushing furiously. My free hand was the only thing covering her exposed breast.**

 **"Get off me pervert!" Milo pushed me off.  
"I am so sorry..." I said while covering my eyes. I had seen heaven on Earth. Milo's exposed breast never left my mind. The image lingered in my mind. She proceeded to kick me on my crown jewels. I knelt because of the pain.**

 **This gave Milo enough time to wear her top and cloak again. She took the sword and faced me again as I was struggling to stand up. "Look, Let me explain..."**

 **"This is for everything you just did..." And with that, she punched me. My body hit the nearest tree. I slid down the trunk. My vision was getting blurry. All I could see was Milo running away. I tried to move but I was at my limit. I didn't fought back instead, I let sleep take over me.**


	7. Chapter 6: Reputation

**Normal POV**

 **"Arthur...Arthur...Arthur!" Merlin snapped her fingers multiple times in front of Arthur's blank expression. He snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Oh..uh...what was that again, Merlin?" he had no idea what to write next on the paper. Merlin sighed.  
"Alright, Arthur. Spill the beans. What has gotten you so distracted lately?" Merlin noticed how Arthur has not been listening to her magic lessons today. "You kept looking at the distance and stare for a number of minutes then snap out of it...later, you continue it again." Merlin ranted out. All Arthur could do was hung his head low and accepted her scolding. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. It's just..."  
"Just...what?"  
He sighed. That major revelation of Milo at Byzel kept running around his thoughts. Arthur debated on whether or not to tell Merlin the truth. With one more sigh, he lied. "The tournament is still lingering in my head...that's all."  
"Ah yes, the tournament in which you lost..." she mocked. Merlin crossed her arms. "That is a lesson for you that you still lack of training in both physical and magical abilities."  
Arthur pouted. If only she knew what actually happened. "Yes... and I will do my best for next year's tournament."  
"Class is dismissed. I simply cannot teach if you if your mind is focused elsewhere." Arthur packed up his scrolls and books.  
"I'm sorry, Merlin." he apologized.  
"Go, before I change my mind and start scrutinizing you again." she shifted her focus to a pot filled with smoke. Merlin was cooking up another set of new spells. Arthur obeyed her wishes and left the classroom.**

 **Arthur's POV**

 **No use sitting in the classroom for long. So immediately head out for Byzel. It had been a week since I last saw little MISS MILO. To be honest, I was very curious about her. What is a civilian fro m the enemy kingdom be doing in Byzel? I wouldn't worry too much since she's only a girl but with the way she beat me at the competition, her actions says otherwise. Now that Milo has possession of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, I fear she may use it to terrorize the citizens here. Worst case scenario, Milo might even given it back to their King. It makes me wonder how many of her people joined the Byzel tournament? Maybe they were competing to win their King's honor. So many questions so little answers.**

 **I've been revisiting our same encounter ground over and over in my free time. Maybe when I am not around will she appear. After all, I do not know of her schedule to sneak out. In another person's point of view, I sound like a stalker tracking down Milo's location. If that is even her real name. Milo was a very interesting female. Not like the ones I see everyday. She was bold, adventurous, strong, skillful, and ...and...beautiful.**

 **My face heated up in dirty thoughts of mine when I uncovered the truth. How ungentleman of me to remember her topless figure as I fell from the tree branch. Not to mention, the skin to skin contact of my hand on her chest. I lightly clenched and unclenched this impure hand of mine.**

 **"Stop it! Stop thinking about her like that!" I slapped my forehead back to reality. Right now,I'm patiently waiting for Milo's return at the outskirts of the forest in Byzel. Milo has not been showing up. I wonder at times if she knows about my constant visitation and that's why she hasn't been showing up. I bet she has moved locations of her entrance in Byzel.**

 **"Where are you hiding...Milo..."I sat at the very tree that I fell from. My eyes staring off to the distance of the forest searching for any signs of life but there was none.**

 **I waited for another 20 minutes and still, no sign of her. Eventually I gave up in waiting for today. My stomach grumbled signalling my hunger. "Well...might just get something to eat while I'm here." If Milo does not want to be found then I won't force it.**

 *********

 **After lunch, I made my way to Byzel's time square to catch a carriage back to Camelot. Times Square was a crowded area but if you're looking for a bargain then the local flee market here has the best prices.**

 **I was about to board the next carriage to Camelot when the sound of the people yelling and screaming caught my attention. The busy people turned their attention to a major scenebeing caused at the center. I'm guessing another fight is going down.**

 **"I heard Sir Lance is at the front..." whispered a civilian. When Lancelot's name was mentioned, that made me stop in my tracks.  
"What happened this time?" another civilian asked. I tried listening in ontheir conversation.**

 **"I don't know but he's terrorizing that woman..."  
"What's his problem this time?"**

 **"We have to help her..."**

 **"We can't...He's a high 'll get caught if we meddle..."**

 **I clenched my fists. Lance has a reputation for treating everyone like slaves. His favourite chew toy would be women. Sometimes I theorize that he even locks women in his mansion and abuses them for his sick pleasure. Now as a royal like myself, I would find out if this is true but so far, there are no cases of kidnappings of multiple women nor do I have any evidence against him. Merlin is trying her best to get some dirt on Lance. The crown cannot fall unto his head.**

 **With the sound of a hard slap and a woman's scream, I sprung into action. I will not let him hurt these civilians any longer.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **Arthur made his way to the front of the crowd. Lancelot's yells of authority could be heard.**

 **"Listen well woman... the day you thought of disrespecting me with spilling your disgusting creations of milk, is the day you get a proper punishment. Rest assured, you and your child will be beaten." Lancelot humiliated a middle aged woman as she shielded her daughter from behind.**

 **Arthur had arrived to see the scene of the crime. Lance was facing back from him. "I'm sorry My Lord,it was an acci-" the woman was cut off when Lance raised his leg**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **Arthur saw that Lancelot was about to give this woman a kick. He ran forth but the sight of blonde hair stopped him. Lancelot's kick made contact with a person's hand. The grip of this person was strong enough to push Lance back. The savior didn't hesitate to reverse Lance's actions. He fell backwards landing on his buttocks.**

 **"Did I just see you abusing this woman and her child in public?"**

 **Arthur could not believe it. It was Milo! But this was bad news. Milo wasn't in disguise. She was exposing herself as a girl to the public. Her attire wasn't girly that's for sure. Rather, her choice of clothing were not very inncoent. She's showing off too much skin but Arthur didn't was a hero.**

 **"How hilarious." Lance stood up. "A woman like you to talk back to a royal official? That sounds like a death wish." Milo rolled her eyes. She gestured the woman to leave at once which she and her daughter did. Milo turned her attention back to Lance.  
"What's truly hilarious is that you call yourself a Royal official. If this is how you treat your subjects, I would not trust you with a scissor... let alone a whole country."**

 **Arthur muffled his laughter while the rest of the crowd started laughing at the savagery Milo frankly told Lance.  
"How dare you speak to me that way..." Lance grew mad.**

 **"No..how dare you... treat us like garbage...especially the women. You come here to Byzel picking a fight on the helpless. That doesn't seem to fit the characteristics of being a royal now does it?" Milo was getting dangerously close to Lancelot. She was now standing centimeters away from towered above Milo. He may be tall but Milo's remarks were higher than his threats.  
"You pathetic little..."**

 **"Woman? Oh I am... and the day these women will realize that you are all bark and no bite is the day we unite as one along with the men who despise you. Rest assure, you and your ego will be beaten..."Milo finished with a flick of Lance's forehead.**

 **She moved away. Looks like the humiliator was the one humiliated in the end. "goodbye Sir Lancelot..."**

 **Arthur watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. He grinned knowing that simple words could take down Lance. Usually, it would take brawns to stop him but this showed that brains were better than brawns. While the rest of the crowd dispersed, Lancelot felt anger rise up like someone had plucked a nerve. He unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Milo's disappearing figure.**

 **Arthur had seen his actions before hand so he unsheathed his sword to block Lance's. Arthur's force stopped the incoming slash. "Easy there Lance. Don't get easily riled up."  
Lance retracted his sword. "Oh, it's you..." Lance said in disgust. "Out of my way Arthur..."  
"Not a chance, Lance. The argument is over. You lost." Lance tried to walk pass Arthur but he blocked his way again.  
"Don't try to stop me." He hissed.  
"What are you doing getting yourself into trouble?"  
"And what are you doing all the way here in Byzel? Don't you have class to attend to, mate?" He retorted.  
"None of your business."  
"Well my problem is also none of your business, Arthur. Now let me be.." Arthur grabbed Lance's shoulder by force.  
"Wouldn't want your reputation to go down hill now wouldn't we?" Arthur played his cards. Even though it was satisfying to see Lance tarnish his reputation, Arthur had to restrain him. He had this feeling of wanting to protect Milo from his stupidity.**

 **That got Lance's attention. He looked around to see the remaining spectators whispering and gossiping. They fled after seeing Lance's glaring eyes. He pushed away Arthur.  
"This was a waste of my time." He said while frustrated. Lance walked away from the scene but just before he fully left, he turned to Arthur one last time.**

 **"It's not every that I get to see you wandering around. Better watch it, the next time this happens, it is you who will be caught in trouble." Lance rolled his eyes before walking away to his carriage.**

 **Arthur stood there registering what Lance said. He didn't leave the spot until Lance's carriage left the terminal. "Good riddance..." it was only then did he realize that he had lost sight of Milo.  
"Not again." Arthur dashed into the busy streets to find any sign of Milo. All these blondes hanging around the area was a distraction for him.**

 **"Where could she be?" he kept on running around. Arthur tried climbing up to the roof for a better view. He jumped from roof to roof looking for any signs of a woman with a wooden sword on her waist.**

 **"This is impossible.." Just when He was about to give up, Arthur caught sight of a familiar face. It was the woman that Lance harassed. She was currently bowing to a person who was hidden behind the tree's bushes. Arthur tried to take a closer look. The woman walked away and the person leaving the shade of the tree was indeed Milo.**

 **"I found her..." Arthur didn't hide. He casually walked behind Milo. She didn't see his true identity since Merlin made him wear that pink wig during the tournament. Following her normally was a much better way of stalking.**

 **Later...**

 **Arthur followed Milo everywhere in town starting from the book store. He looked through the window of the shop. Arthur somehow learned a few things from his stalking like how Milo enjoys reading any genre of books.**

 **Next was the sweets store. Milo enjoyed her calm and relaxing chocolate treat while he ordered tea. Arthur casually sat a few tables behind Milo. New intel, Milo loves anything chocolate.**

 **The stalking continued to the local dress shop where there were many women swarming the entire area to get a pick of the lovely dresses displayed. Arthur played along by wearing one of the men's jackets. It suited him perfectly. His focused was redirected when he saw Milo wearing only her bustier as she emerged out of the dressing room. The sales lady held at least three dresses to her liking. Arthur tried so hard to look away. Seeing her half naked again made his face flushed red.**

 **The next place he followed her was a local armor and weaponry shop. The blacksmith was thrilled that someone was buying his sword. To Arthur, it was a good thing that he made a sale. He looked like the right man who needed the money. Milo wasted no time trying out her new steel sword.**

 **He kept on following her to the so called 'park' of the town. A gust of cold air passed by. Arthur was mesmerized at the sight of Milo with her hair blowing against the wind. So natural and so beautiful. He wonders how someone as enchanting as her could be living in the enemy kingdom.**

 **Later...**

 **As noon turned into night, Arthur did not make a single move as to expose Milo. He was waiting for the right time. Honestly, the adventure was very tiring. Arthur made the mistake to take a short break for Milo had disappeared in those seconds of pause.**

 **"Where could she have gone now?" He wanted to talk to her but couldn't. He didn't know what to say nor how to react once they properly met. His face would go pink as his mind would replay their intimate moment of greeting.**

 **"Stop it brain!" Arthur stood at the top of the highest tower of the town. This brick tower held the town's largest bell. It only rings on special occasions like the Tournament. The town was starting to turn off for the night. At this rate, the town will be less bright therefore his chances at finding Milo again is reduced.**

 **"Maybe she went home already..." it could be a possibility considering all the fun activities she has done today. Arthur let out a big sigh. Maybe he can try again tomorrow. He started walking away but at that moment of letting his guard down,**

 **A sword was unsheathed. Arthur froze. The blade was positioned horizontally. One more move and Arthur could have slit his own throat.**

 **"Who are you...and why are you following me?"**

 **The sound of the maiden's voice brought chills down Arthur's spine. As he turned his head, he was faced with Milo's killer glare.**


End file.
